1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device servicing system for tracking servicing of portable devices.
2. Art Background
A wide variety of portable devices are in use today. Examples include portable lavatories, garbage dumpsters, portable water or fuel tanks, and vending machines, and road construction and warning signs. These devices are typically temporary but not permanently used at a particular location. One problem that exists when servicing these portable devices is knowing when the devices need to be serviced and where it is located. As usage plays a significant role in determining when service is needed, it is difficult for the servicing personnel to know when the devices need to be serviced. Typically, devices are serviced on a time periodic basis. Periodically, for example, once a week, the servicing personnel drive a predetermined route to physically check each device to determine whether or not it needs to be serviced. This is a very time consuming and costly process.
The system and method of the present invention tracks servicing of or positioning of portable devices which may be located in a plurality of locations. In one embodiment, a sensor is co-located with each portable device. The sensor monitors the portable device usage and issues a signal when the portable device requires service. For example, if the portable device is a portable water tank, the sensor will indicate when the tank is approximately empty. If the portable device is a road or warning sign, the sensor might indicate when unsafe road conditions are present. A device positioning system receiver is also co-located with each portable device to determine the location of the portable device. A communications transmitter transmits a service signal to indicate that the portable device requires service. This service signal includes the determined location of the portable device such that the servicing personnel will know exactly which device require service. Thus, the requirement to continuously go to the location of each device and physically determine whether it requires service is eliminated. In an alternate embodiment, the construction or warning sign would report its location upon command, enabling safety messages to be sent to the sign.